List of characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
This is a listing of characters who played minor roles in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime based on Nintendo's Kirby franchise. They are separate from guest characters who only appear in one or two episodes, as these characters often appear in nearly every episode or multiple episodes with a small role. Castle Dedede These characters live in Dedede's castle and often play a major role. ; Fololo and Falala :Fololo and Falala are servants and friends of Tiff and Tuff's family and live in King Dedede's castle. :They were actually a creation of Nightmare named Lola (Fofa in the dub) that was split into two people by the monster Slice n' Splice (キッタリハッタリ). Because of this they feel a strong connection to each other and are nearly always together. They're both very friendly and helpful, aiding Kirby whenever they can. ; Sir Ebrum and Lady Like (Cabinet Minister Parm and Memu) :The parents of Tiff and Tuff. Ebrum works for King Dedede as his Cabinet Minister. (mistranslated as Prime Minister in the English dub.) Ebrum has little confidence for dealing with the king, but his wife often becomes suspicious of Dedede as his plans to get Kirby usually put her children in danger as well. ; Sword Knight and Blade Knight : Meta Knight's two loyal followers. He saved the two of them from their wartorn world years before and they swore loyalty to him. Though they both are skilled in swordplay, their true strength is with the building and maintenance of starships. ; Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees : Captain Waddle Doo is the only one of his kind in the series, and he leads the massive groups of Waddle Dees that clean and protect Dedede's castle. There are around 2000 Waddle Dees. It is said they normally travel in large groups, and will stay wherever someone gives them food and shelter to repay them. They're fiercely loyal to Dedede- except when he doesn't feed them. While Waddle Doo can speak multiple languages, Waddle Dees speak a foreign tongue that sounds like 'wanya wanya'. The People of Cappy Town These characters live in the small town near Dedede's castle. (Pupu Village in the original version.) * Mayor Len Blustergas - The mayor of Cappy Town, who lives with his wife Hana, his three grandkids, a butler, and a shepherd who has tons of sheep. * Hana - Mayor Len's wife of 40 years. * Chief Bookem (Chief Borun in Japanese) - The police officer of Cappy Town who claims to be a former member of the Rough Rangers Squad, but it's just a story to impress the kids. * Buttercup (Sato in Japanese) - Chief Bookem's wife. * Doron - The main troublemaker in Cappy Town, besides King Dedede. He is recognizable by his beard and two pieces of hair, and often goes around robbing people when he's not locked up in jail. * Professor Curio - Cappy Town's archaeologist who knows about everything Dreamland history. * Mabel - Cappy Town's fortune teller, who Sir Gallant the Valiant Knight (Kihaano in Japanese) once mistook for Princess Raia. * Samo - Cappy Town's bar manager, who has hair similarly shaped like Elvis Presley. * Tuggle (Tago in Japanese) - The manager of Cappy Town's grocery/convenience store. He sometimes teams up with Gengu. * Gengu - The manager of Cappy Town's toy store. * Gus - A very tough Cappy who manages the gas station in the village. He used to be part of Fang's group, until Fang was bested by Steppenwolf, who then reminded him that biking is not about breaking rules and terrorizing people, but really about freedom. Afterwards, Gus swore that he'd never ride again. * Melman (Mosu in Japanese) - Cappy Town's mailman. He's also the legendary biker, Steppenwolf. * Spikehead, Iro, and Honey - Three Cappy kids who hang out with Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala. * Dr. Yabui - Cappy Town's doctor, who manages his own clinic. He's also a dentist. * Bibli - The manager of the bookstore in Cappy Town. He was the one who sold millions of copies of the book Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone, written by none other than Rowlin, who looks like J.K. Rowling. ; Chef Kawasaki : The owner of the only restaurant in town, Kawasaki only gets business because he has no competition. His cooking is bland or downright terrible, despite how he studied under the universally famous Chef Shiitake. (Chef Osaka) Kawasaki sometimes tries to do the right thing, but he's motivated by money and can get too greedy. For some reason he can make excellent sushi. Only Kirby ever liked his food, but then again Kirby liked anything that he could put in his mouth (food or not). He was originally a mini-boss in Kirby Super Star. Outside of Town ; Kabu : A great stone statue similar to a tiki or an Easter Island Moai, Kabu serves as a prophet, giving advice when the people of Dreamland need it the most. He is one of many similar statues, all created millions and millions of years ago to serve as shelters for Star Warriors. ;Tokkori :Japanese Seiyu: Fujiko Takimoto :English VA: Kevin Kolack :Tokkori is a loud, mean, and obnoxious yellow bird who dominates Kirby's house and blames most of his troubles on Kirby. (Although sometimes he'll be nice to him, it's possible that deep down he really likes him.) Would rather have someone to take care of his problems than him taking care of them himself. Usually forced to help (when he's needed) by Tiff. ;Rick, Coo and Kine : ;Whispy Woods : ;Dyna Blade : ;Pon and Con :These two make their home in Acore's roots. :Did you know that Pon isn't a raccoon, but rather a tanuki, a raccoon-like animal native to Japan? There are many myths surrounding these animals, and you've likely seen statues or images of them before. (Though the way they're usually portrayed might not be totally appropriate for a kid's show.) ;Nruff and Nelly :These two warthogs also live in Acore's roots, and you probably also recognize them as bosses from the Kirby's Dreamland series. ;Joe the shark :Not to be confused with Knuckle Joe, Joe the shark cruises the oceans around Dreamland, waiting for any hapless victims to fall into the water. Though Joe's not all bad- he's a friend of Kine's and is quite helpful at times, seeing as his favorite foods seem to be penguin and snail... Guest characters Chef Shiitake Appearances: Episodes 11, 34, and 86 (flashback) Japanese Seiyu: Junichi Sugawara English VA: Mike Pollock Shiitake (コックオオサカ Cook Oosoka in Japanese) is a world famous chef who is widely recognized for writing the Encyclopedia of Food, which had one of its copies taken and become produced by Nightmare Enterprises, as well as producing the Gijira Extract, which makes food taste hands down delicious. Shiitake is the mentor for both Chef Kawasaki and his best friend and rival, Chef Nagoya. He is very stern, especially with Kawasaki, but he does try to help him out every now and then. When he first appeared, he was the monster Popon in disguise. Knuckle Joe Appearances: Episodes 19/17, 40/37, 65, 99, and 100 Japanese Seiyu: Minami Takayama English VA: Unknown Knuckle Joe (ナックルジョー) is a very popular character with many Kirby fans. In the anime, he has a rude personality, often thinking that his problems can only be solved by violence. His fighting moves include Vulcan Jab, Smash Punch, Spin Kick,one hand throw,overhead throw and Rising Break, all of which are similar to those of Fighter Kirby. Joe first came to Dream Land looking for the Star Warrior who killed his father. King Dedede made Joe think that it was Kirby, but he soon realized he was after the wrong enemy when Meta Knight stopped him from damaging Kirby any more and told him that the one he sought was Meta Knight himself. MK also called Joe a monster because of the cruel, violent way he attacked a defenseless Kirby. In his rematch with Kirby, Joe was surprised to see that, when Kirby transformed into Fighter Kirby, they were both equally matched. Nightmare transformed Joe into a needle-firing monster but when Kirby transformed into Needle Kirby, Joe stated that he did not want to be a monster anymore, and, upon being hit by Kirby's charging attack, was reverted back to his old self. Joe, realizing his errors, decided to leave Dream Land, but not before vowing to fight on Kirby's side from now on. He returned as a supposed monster manager for N.M.E., but was really a monster hunter, tricking N.M.E. into downloading hundreds of mini-monsters into Dream Land and then tricking them into downloading Masher so he and Kirby could destroy him together. Also later, Joe discovered the secret within his father's necklace and used its power to destroy the rebuilt Masher 2.0, and finally much later, Joe returned along with Sirica, Arthur, and his knights, piloting three of the Destrayers to help Kirby and his friends battle Nightmare. Knuckle Joe is an enemy in various Kirby games. Knuckle Joe's Father Appearances: Episodes 19/17 (flashback), 52/45 (mini-figure), and 65 (dream) No voice actors listed for this character. Knuckle Joe's Father (ジョーの父親) was a legendary Star Warrior who fought side by side with Meta Knight and was so powerful that he inspired many soldiers to increase their strength. But when Nightmare's army attacked, he was kidnapped by one of the monsters and taken to Nightmare, and later returned to the other Star Warriors- but under Nightmare's control. Meta Knight had no choice but to fight and kill him, but his friend's love for his son prevented him from completely surrendering to Nightmare. His last action before he died was to give Meta Knight his pendant with Joe's baby picture in it, which Meta Knight later gave to Joe. The pendant also has the power inside it that Joe used to destroy Masher 2.0. Joe's father was never given an official name, but one common fan name is "Jecra". (Or other names beginning with 'J' to match his son's.) He also appears as a mini-figure in the two-part "Snack Attack" episode. Kit Cosmos Appearances: Episodes 22/20, 52/45 (Mini-figure), 98, 99, and 100 Japanese Seiyu: Hiroshi Naka English VA: Mike Pollock Kit Cosmos (ダコーニョ Sgt. Dakonyo in Japanese) is a soldier who was stranded on an island. He finds fighting as his life so much that he finds it hard to accept that the Galaxy Soldier Army had lost the war with Nightmare. He is a gruff old timer, and likes to talk about the good old days a lot, and still devotes his life to protecting other people. He was found by Kirby and his friends and thought that they were monsters at first, but soon realized otherwise and started teaching them how to battle monsters. He didn't know that the war between the Star Warriors and Nightmare Enterprises had ended in favor of Nightmare's monsters until Tuff dropped his pocket knife with Meta Knight's picture on it, after which the kids soon realized that the sergeant had a connection to Meta Knight. They asked him if he wanted to come with them so he could see MK again after all that time, but after Kirby defeated Tornadon, Cosmos chose to stay while telling Kirby to salute MK for him. Cosmos later returned to help Kirby and his friends take on Nightmare. Kit Cosmos also appears as a mini-figure in the two-part episode, "Snack Attack". Escargoon's Mother Appearances: Episodes 25/23 and 93 Japanese Seiyu: Keiko Yamamoto English VA: Unknown Escargoon's mother (エスカルゴンの母) is a sweet person. Even though Escargoon's personality is different from his mother, his looks are the same. He loves her very much, and she loves him back, and he wanted to make her proud by becoming king of Dream Land, but unfortunately, ended up as a helper of King Dedede. His mother didn't mind finding out when she visited, though, as she always loved her son no matter what. She is often seen carrying an umbrella with her, and gives cookies to people to show her act of kindness. In Episode 93, she sent a letter to her son to show her appreciation to him, as Episode 93 shows that the people of Dream Land show appreciation days for each other. Sirica Appearances: Episodes 60, 99, and 100 Japanese Seiyu: Tomoe Hanba English VA: Veronica Taylor Sirica is another very popular character with many Kirby fans. She is a white-skinned girl with long hair held back by a green bandana. She is one of a very small number of prominent female characters in the Kirby series, and also interestingly enough looks like Tiff, the lead female character of the anime. She is often considered a female version of Knuckle Joe because of her temper being just as bad as his as well as a similar rude, violent and impulsive demeanor. Her weapon is five weapons in one, and can transform into a sword, machine gun, bazooka, flamethrower, and grappling hook! She pilots a small spacecraft, which she came down to Popstar in. From there, she began her search for Meta Knight, with the intent to take his sword, Galaxia. She believed that he left her mother to die at the hands of the monster Kirisakin. But in the end, she was proved otherwise by Galaxia itself, which revealed to her that her mother sacrificed herself for Galaxia, and MK did try to save her. After helping Kirby defeat Kirisakin to help avenge her mother's death, peace came between her and Meta Knight, and she became friends with him, Kirby, and their friends. She left Dream Land via her ship, bidding farewell to her friends, and later returned along with Knuckle Joe, Arthur and his knights, piloting three of the Destrayers to help Kirby and his friends battle Nightmare. Garlude Appearance: Episode 60 (flashback) No voice actresses listed for this character. Garlude (ガールート), Sirica's mother, only appeared in one episode, "Crusade for the Blade" in a flashback as she was killed many years in the past. She was a member of the Galaxy Soldier Army. She teamed up with Meta Knight to get the sacred sword Galaxia back from the monster Kirisakin, and was killed by the savage sickle-handed beast itself, though Meta Knight tried to save her. Sirica thought that he had left Garlude to die and took Galaxia for himself, but later discovered that Garlude sacrificed herself for Galaxia and MK did try to save her. Chef Nagoya Appearance: Episode 86 Japanese Seiyu: Tsuboi Norio English VA: Adam Blaustein (as his voice is similar to Kawasaki's but higher) Chef Nagoya (コックナゴヤ Cook Nagoya in Japanese) is a good friend and rival of Chef Kawasaki. Since Shiitake was a bit too strict with Kawasaki, Nagoya reminded him that with his help, together they could open up a restaurant. Later, Nagoya appeared in Cappy Town, thought to be a health inspector by the people. But his arrival in the village was much to Kawasaki's delight; after all, he had been his friend since they were both students at cooking school. However, their happy reuinion was cut short as Nagoya soon realized that Kawasaki's cooking skills were still lacking. Dedede then pitted both against each other in a cooking contest, where the winner would keep Kawasaki's restaurant. After Escargoon sabotaged the competition with hot pepper, Nagoya realized he was always trying to make Kawasaki cook the same way he did instead of his own, so the two made up, and shortly after Kirby defeated Ebifuryaa, Nagoya left, waving goodbye to his friend Kawasaki. Phan Phan Appearances: Episodes 94/96 and 98 (Phan Phan is seen briefly with Whispy Woods in this episode) Japanese Seiyu: Unknown English VA: Unknown Phan Phan is an elephant-like monster from Nightmare Enterprises who attacks its opponent with an endless supply of spiked balls from its trunk. It has a kind and gentle personality, and is actually afraid of those who especially try to attack or abuse it. It escaped from the company and went on a rampage in Cappy Town. Interestingly, it was more frightened of the Cappies than they were of him. Dedede tried to tame it, but Kirby protected it from him and Escargoon. Next, Kirby showed his kindness to the cowardly monster, who then wasn't scared of him nor his friends anymore. But, King Dedede arrived with his latest monster, Whippy, who brainwashed it by electrifying it with the electricity flowing in his whip. After Kirby defeated Whippy, Phan Phan wasn't evil anymore, and paid back Dedede and Escargoon with one more spiked ball from its trunk. Everyone in Cappy Town was nice to it, and nice enough to welcome Phan Phan to its new home in Dream Land forever. Phan Phan currently resides in Whispy Woods' forest. Phan Phan is a mini-boss in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Arthur, Falspar, Noisurat, and Dragato Appearances: Episodes 52/45 (mini-figures), 99, and 100 Japanese Seiyu: Nobuo Tobita (Arthur only) English VA: Unknown (Arthur only) Arthur, Falspar, Noisurat, and Dragato are some of the last remaining Star Warriors besides Meta Knight and Kirby who survived the battle against Nightmare Enterprises. Sir Arthur is the leader of the Galaxy Soldier Army. At first they only appeared in a cameo in Part 1 of the two-part "Snack Attack" episode, but they finally appeared for real in episode 99 to help Kirby and his friends challenge Nightmare. All four of them look very similar to Meta Knight, but in different styles of armor. Sir Arthur in particular has green skin and wears golden armor, the shape of which gives him a subtle star shape. His name may have been inspired by King Arthur and the Galactic Soldier Army in itself may have been inspired by the Knights of the Round Table. Cloaked Nightmare Appearances: Episodes 99 (Nightmare is seen briefly at the end of the episode), and 100 Japanese Seiyu: Banjō Ginga English VA: Andy Rannells The main antagonist of the series and the president of Nightmare Enterprises (NME). Nightmare only appears in the shadows for most of the series, his full form only seen in the series finale. Very little is known about him or his origins, but as his name suggests, he is a dream. He thrives on suffering, creating monsters to sell in his company and use in his armies to continue his conquest of the universe in order to bring himself more power. Nightmare is most often referred to in the dub as 'eNeMeE' (pronounced 'enemy'). However, as he first appears in Kirby's Adventure in 1993 with the name Nightmare, this name is the most accurate. Rick, Coo, and Kine Appearances: Various episodes Japanese Seiyu: Makiko Ohmoto (Rick), Chiro Kanzaki (Coo), Nobuo Tobita (Kine) English VA: Andy Rannells (Rick), Eric Stuart (Coo), Darren Dunstan (Kine) *Rick - A hamster with a rather laid-back attitude. Rick has been in various Kirby games, most notably Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Coo - An owl that lives in the area in Cappytown, who is recognized as being very wise. Coo has been in various Kirby games, most notably Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Kine - A sunfish that will do anything for his love of Tiff, which sometimes leads him into shady plots with King Dedede. Kine has been in various Kirby games, most notably Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. For more information, see Kirby's Animal Friends. Category:Lists * Category:Character lists